


Whoops I Did It Again.

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Gold digger Isabel, Homophobia, Levi Spoils Eren, Levi/Eren Main Ship, M/M, One sided Levi/Isabel, Other, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Some angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Eren's sister Isabel brought home her new boyfriend, "Levi." Let's just say that someone is gonna get their man stolen from them.





	1. I'm gonna steal your man

**Author's Note:**

> There is no cheating between Levi/Eren- don't worry.

A beautiful baby boy with brown locks and blue-green eyes was born on March 30th, 1994  
Eren Lilian Jaeger.

-

Eren was lively child, he was always happy until he started to get bullied because he had long hair, he wanted grow it out just like his dad. But kids told him he looked like a girl. He would come home crying his eyes out saying that he doesn’t look like a girl. Eren wanted to keep his long hair, he didn’t care that he was getting bullied all he cared about was being like his dad. 

His mother got pregnant again, she gave birth to a baby girl - Isabel Magnolia Jaeger.  
When she was born they stopped paying attention to him. She was there “precious baby girl.” “Spoiled little princess.” But if he got in trouble he got timeouts and spankings.

Eren became depressed, he was only 10 years old! Children should not be depressed at that age.  
They should be happy and play with their toy cars.

8 years later  
-

“Mom, I’m bringing home my boyfriend.” Isabel said as she drank her apple juice. I sighed and rested my arms on the table. She’s been talking about this guy named Levi nonstop and it’s honestly getting annoying. 

Isabel rolled her eyes and said, “You’re just jealous because no one wants you, look at you! You’re ugly.” I didn’t know I had tears in my eyes, “I-I’m n-” I let out a choked sob and my shoulders shook. 

Isabel’s eyes widened and she tried to reach over to hug me but I just smacked her hand away.  
“E-Eren..I’m sorr-” 

“SAVE IT ISABEL!” I screamed and ran up stairs with my face in my hands. I opened the door to my room, slammed it then locked it. Sobs racked through my body as I hid my face in my purple pillow.

After a while I calmed down and wiped my eyes and sniffed. “I’ll show you who’s ugly!”  
I searched through the closet for the stuff mom got me for my birthday, I laid them out on the bed and undressed. I first put on my makeup, which only took about 20 minutes, then I put on my clothes.

I unlocked the door and walked down stairs, head held high. Bitch tries to call me ugly when her make up making her look like Ronald McDonald. As I came down Isabel looked at me and I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair, next to her was a tall man, dressed all in black with a military like undercut.

I sat on the other couch in front of her and crossed my arms and hmph’ed, “So, who’s this?”  
“T-This is my boyfriend, Levi.” I snorted, “I think he could do better.” She gasped, “I-It’s not like anyone wants you!” I placed my hand over my heart and giggled. “Honey, this is your first boyfriend, I bet he just pities you.” I walked on the other side of the couch and sat next to Mr.Handsome.

I fluttered my lashes and dragged my finger across his sharp jawline. Isabel smacked my hand away from him, “Stop touching my boyfriend! He doesn’t like men!” I pouted, “Aww..Izzy you gave away my secret..” I pulled a pen out of nowhere and wrote my number down on his hand. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and winked.

I got up from the couch and walked away, knowing that Levi’s eyes were on my ass, I swayed my hips causing Isabel to yell at me. I turned back around and placed two fingers on my lips and put them on my butt. I basically told her to kiss my ass, not like that because I don't want her donald duck lips on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and decided to write another chapter.

I was laying down on my bed watching tv, I was wearing some grey sweats and a tank top. My phone vibrated under me and I pulled it out and swiped it open, a message popped up.

 

_ Hey Is this Isabel’s Brother? _

 

I giggle and texted back,  _ Yeah. ;-) You finally decided to text me? Btw call me Eren. _

 

I waited a while until he texted back.  _ Haha, Yeah. Okay “Eren.”  _

 

_ How about you come to my house Levi? We could have some fun since she’s at school. ;-)? _

 

_ Shit, Okay? How about a quickie, since I don’t want to get caught. _

 

-

 

**DING DONG**

 

I ran to the door and opened it, revealing Levi in some tan pants and a tight shirt that showed all of his muscles. I licked my lips and stared up at him and took his hand. He followed me upstairs and I pulled him into the bathroom. I locked it so no one-just in case could come in.

 

I got down on my knees and fumbled with the buckle then zipped it down, I felt him through his boxers and he groaned. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and slid them down, his huge cock sprung out- almost hitting me in the face.

 

I giggled and glanced up at him, “Is this for me?”   “Mmmn..Yeah..” I wrapped my hand around his cock, it barely fit anyway. I kiss the head and took it into my mouth, inch-by inch it slid in, until my nose hit his pubes, it was musky, but clean. I fondled his balls and bobbed my head, I squeezed them making him throw his head back.

 

I gagged slightly as he hit the back of my throat, it made my eyes water but I still kept it in my mouth. I put both of Levi’s hands on my head, then I mumbled around his cock, “Fuck my face.” I was surprised that he could actually understand me. He gripped onto my head and slowly started fucking my face. “Look at me, while I fuck your mouth.” I stared up at him with wide as he started thrusting roughly into my mouth, tears ran my face and I moaned around his huge cock.

 

I slapped his hip signaling him to stop, I pulled my sweats off, making them pull around my ankles, revealing my hard cock it was dripping with pre-cum and it was straining against my underwear, it was a bright red from not being touched at all. I slid my panties down finally freeing it, the cold air hit it making mewl. I bent over the sink and spread my cheeks revealing my pink hole. “I already prepared myself, y-AHHNN!” Levi slammed in and his cock immediately hit my prostate making my back arch in pleasure, more tears welled up.

 

He grabbed onto my hips and started pounding into me, I tried to hold onto the sink but he was too much. “Y-YES! M-MORE P-PLEASE DADDY!” Levi stopped pounding into me, I was embarrassed. I hid my face into my hands. He forcefully pulled them away from my face and put them behind me like I was getting arrested. “Daddy..Huh?” He slammed back in and started  _ brutally  _ fucking me, I looked and the mirror and I looked wrecked. My long hair was all over the place and my face was covered in some of Levi’s juices, my eyes were full of lust and pleasure.

 

He bit into my shoulder making me wail, my cock was bouncing against my stomach, my pre-cum was getting everywhere. “P-Please..Touch my cock, Daddy…” I whined, his thrusting getting slower, but not stopping. “You’ll come when I do.” Levi kept slamming into me I was too fucked out to care how loud I was.

-

 

Levi wrapped his hand around my cock, stroking me. I was about to cum and so was he.

 

“S-Shit Baby..”  His cock swelled against my walls and he came, the warmness spread through me and I came right after. He pulled out and some of the cum spilled out of my ass and dripped down my thighs. Levi scooped it up and shoved his finger back into my sensitive hole. 

 

I slapped his arm making him chuckle and I pouted, “S-So..Are we gonna do this again or is this a one time thing?” Levi turned me around leaned down to my ear, “Call me anytime you want sweet thing..” He grabbed my ass and squeezed it, then he kissed my lips making me blush.

 

-

 

After we got dressed I sat on the couch while he was on the other one, every once and awhile he would look at me, trying not to get caught. I pretended I didn’t see him, when he turned his head towards me I looked at him. “Ha! I caught you looking at me!” Levi pouted but in a manly way.

 

I giggled and ran my fingers through my hair. It was nearly 5 pm until Isabel came home, I turned to the door and sneered. “Where were you?” “It’s none of your business! You’re not my mother!” Hurt flashed through my face and I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Y-Yeah..” I looked down and placed my hands on my lap.

 

“I-I just want to look out for you..” 

 

“WELL, YOU’RE SMOTHERING ME, I CAN’T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU ASKING ME WHERE I’VE BEEN!”  _ Here come the waterworks. _

 

Tears rolled down my face as I bit my lip and tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

“Izzy..I-I’m sorry..” Quiet sobs escaped my lips, warm arms wrapped around me I looked up to see who it was. It was Levi, he rested his head ontop of mine, and starting rubbing soothing circles into my back. 

I started sobbing loudly, “A-All I w-want is h-her to be s-safe!” “W-Why d-does she hate me?!” Levi kissed my forehead and my sobbing got softer and my eyes started to shut. “She doesn’t hate you baby..” That’s all I heard before I fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read it and cringed, I can't do smut. kms irl plz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter, sorry. :-(

    

_ Isabel’s POV _

 

Honestly, I don’t even like Levi. I mean he’s hot and all but he’s to...you know?. I’m only with him for his looks and money.  I’ve been cheating on him with his brother, Furlan. I should feel bad but...I don’t, We’ve kissed, but nothing more than that. Stupid Eren is trying to ruin my chances! 

 

If he finds out i’m cheating on Levi, he would get with him. I have to get him out of my way, If Levi dies I would get his money! I have to be sneaky.

 

_ Eren’s POV _

 

I was about to jump in the shower because today is the first day back to school. I threw off my boxers. (Yes I wear boxers sometimes!) I stepped in one leg at a time and turned the shower on. Cold water pelted my back and I squealed. I put my hand on the knob and turned it to warm. I sighed as the water relaxed my muscles.

 

I ran my tan fingers through my hair, letting it get soaked, when my hair was fully wet I reached for my strawberry-raspberry shampoo and rubbed it into my scalp. I leaned back again to wash it out. 

 

-

 

I wrapped a towel around my waist and one in my hair. I looked at the clock- shit, _ 6:30. _

I brushed my hair out and put it in a bun, I put on some makeup, that made my cheekbones sharper and my eyes pop out. I threw off my towel and slid on my underwear then the rest of my clothes. I rushed downstairs to see Isabel sitting at the breakfast table, scrolling through her phone.

 

“Hurry up, bitch we gotta go.” I said to her as I grabbed my backpack and keys.

 

“Whatever, It’s not like we’re gonna be late or anything.” She scooted back, making the chair squeal.

 

Isabel stomped outside and waited by my car, which was a purple Ferrari. I opened my side and put the keys. I waited for to get in, and she did, but she slammed the door.

 

“Don’t fucking slam the door, this shit was expensive!” I glared at her, making her flinch. 

I turned on the radio.

 

_ Next on channel 101.5 ; Iggy Azalea’s “Team!!” _

 

_ Look, turn me up, break the knob right _

_ I get dressed like it's prom night _

I swayed and backed out of the driveway.

 

We were at the stop light, Isabel and I were dancing, by now.

 

_ I feed them lemons in the limelight _

_ They say I'm full, lost my appetite? _

 

A black car pulled up next to us and rolled down their window.

 

It was Levi and some ugly blond guy. 

 

“Hey, you guys, race you to school?” I smirked and nodded. 

 

**_3_ **

 

**_2_ **

 

**_1_ **

 

**_GO!_ **  We all said at the same time.

 

I pressed on the gas pedal and sped off before Levi even got to touch anything, I looked at the side mirror, his car was catching up, so I decided to press down harder. Little did I know that there was a car in front of me.

 

We screamed and then crashed, causing us to roll over, the glass broke and rocks went all over the place, blood was leaking everywhere.

  
  


That’s when it went all black.

 

-

 

I woke up a few minutes later to shouting, I looked over to the passenger side, there was only a body- no head. I scooted back and felt my hand touch something fleshy. I turned to look at it.

 

“I-Izzy?” My eyes started to fill with tears. Suddenly pain shot through my arm and leg. Half of my leg was gone, so was my arm. My eyes started to close and my pulse slowed down, next thing you know it everything went black.

  
  
  


  * Just kidding, no one died. -



 

I won, then I got out of the car and took my wallet and backpack with me, Isabel got out right after. I giggled and looked to see that Levi’s car parked next me, he got out and looked pissed. Isabel immediately latched onto his arm and I grimaced. I turned around and walked off, trying to hold in my tears.

 

-

 

“Mr. Jaeger, what a surprise.” It was Mr.Shadis. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

 

“I-ah..woke up late..?”

 

“Whatever, go sit down.” Keith, that ugly bastard said.

 

I could hear the murmurs.

 

_ That’s a he? Are you sure? _

 

I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t hear Keith call me.

 

“-JAEGER! MR.JAEGER!” I jumped and looked around, “W-What?”

 

“What’s  0.1 x 4 \- 1.3 x 2 \+ 3.0?”

 

“U-Uh...It’s 0…” He looked surprised, “C-Correct.”

 

The bell rang and I got my stuff, it was lunch time. 

 

-

 

The lunch lady smiled at me and gave me goulash- my favorite. I smiled back and handed her 20, since mom and dad left us money. I looked for Armin and spotted him, I waved.

 

“Hey Armin!” “Hey Eren, how are you?” “I’m pretty good, Isabel’s boyfriend fucked me..” Armin punched my shoulder playfully.  “No way!”  “Yes way! Who’d you fuck? Hm?”

 

“I fucked Petra’s boyfriend, Erwin” 

“He got big ass eyebrows but his dick big too.” I giggled and put a spoon full of goulash in my mouth. “Was Levi’s big?”  “Mmn..about 9 inches?”

 

“Ohhh..” Armin dragged out the ‘O’ and put the slice of pizza he had into his mouth.

We finished eating lunch and the bell rung, It was time for P.E.

 

-

_ 3RD POV _

 

Eren was in the locker room getting dressed, he bent over to pick up his shorts. He didn’t know there was eyes on his plump-ass, someone smacked it and made him squeak. It made him stand a full attention and he turned around to look for the culprit.

 

He shrugged and walked out, he had to do exercises which showed off his glorious cheeks. Eren started to do them and it made his booty jiggle. Boys-even girls stared, he turned around and saw all of them looking.

 

He flushed and stood straight and ran off, embarassed.

 

-

 

_ EREN’S POV _

 

I was waiting by my car for Isabel, since she said she had to stay after school for something. I leaned against it crossed my arms and legs. I saw her walking over to me with messy hair and her makeup smudged. Levi was behind her with his hair sticking up. I gulped and my eyes widened.

 

Before she got to my car I jumped in and sped off, leaving her behind with him. 

I know I shouldn’t be hurt even though I am, I mean he’s not even my boyfriend he’s hers. Although we fucked I..

 

I pulled up to the house and ran inside- upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed. I heard an acceleration of a car. I slid off my bed and looked out the window, It was Levi and Isabel.

I opened the door and walked out back downstairs. 

 

I sat on the couch and waited for her to walk in and she did.

 

“Why’d you leave me there you piece of shit?!” I flinched back a little.

“I f-figured-” Shit I stuttered, I cleared my throat. “I figured you wanted to be alone with your  _ boyfriend. _ ” Levi walked in right after I said that, I stook my nose up and looked the other way.

“Hey, Eren, how are you?”

 

“Tch, I’m fine.”

 

Isabel walked back upstairs and I quietly followed after her, she didn’t hear me so that’s good. Her door was open a pinch- so I peeked in, she was on the phone.

 

_ “Farlan, you know I love you..”  _ I quickly pulled out my phone and fumbled it, I pressed the  record button.

 

_ “How about we meet up later and have fun?”  _ She said flirtily

 

_ “Just thinking about you makes me so wet!”  _  Isabel practically moaned out.

 

_ “I’m only with him for his money you know that~!” _

_ “Mhm..I love you too.” _

 

_ “Bye!”  _  Oh shit, I ran back down stairs at the speed of light and sat on something hard? Probably the remote, I moved around and tried to get comfortable until my back hit something even harder. I raised an eyebrow and looked up. It was Levi, my eyes widened and I shrieked.

 

“L-Levi…” “Yes, brat?” I showed him my phone and played the video that I recorded not only seconds of go. “I-I probably ruined your relationship now..” He smirked and pressed his lips against mine, making me moan quietly. “No, you just made it better, now I don’t have to kiss you in secret..” I immediately kissed back-hard, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him.

 

I put his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I let him in and our tongues fought, I sucked on his while he tried to suck on mine. Levi put one of his hands on my ass and squeezed it hard, making me throw my head back. He tilted my head to the side and latched onto my neck, he bit into it sucked hard. I whimpered and dug my nails into his arms.

 

I grinded on to him and he groaned, he was getting hard so I decided to tease him by turning around and grounded my ass onto his, now erect cock. I heard footsteps so I jumped off of his lap. 

 

“I’m going out and I won’t be back until tomorrow.” Was all she said before slamming the door.

  
  


We waited until she left. A smirk found it’s way back onto Levi’s face, “Now, where were we?” He pushed me back onto the couch and slid off my pants, and threw them in the corner. He kissed my chest and made hickeys all the way down until he met with my hard dick. He sucked on the fabric and made me arch my back and dig my nails into the couch.

 

“Ah...AHnnn!” I moaned softly, it felt so good. He pulled some lube out of his pocket and poured some on his finger, he then made a hole in the back where my ass was. Levi gently stuck a finger in making my eyes tear up in pain.

 

Levi looked up in concern, “Are you okay baby?” 

 

“Y-yeah..just let me get used to it..” After a while I did, he stuck more in and I sighed in pleasure.   “P-Please...stick your cock in me!” I whined, he chuckled and unzipped his pants, revealing his long-hard, pole and slammed it in me, I cried out.

 

Levi started thrusting in slowly, his cock filling me up. The pace got faster and now he was pounding into me, he hit my prostate and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Harder! Fuck me Harder!” Levi flipped us around, doggy-style, he slammed back in, my eyes glazed over  and I screamed. “Yes, Yes, Yes!” He gripped on tight to my hips and abused my prostate, Levi wrapped his hand around my cock and jerked it. Pre-cum spilled onto his hand.  “Pull my hair! Please!”  He let go off my hip and took hold of my hair and pulled it.

 

I whimpered, “L-Levi, I’m about to cum!”  “Me too, baby!” He said breathily in my ear, making me shiver. He placed a kiss to my shoulder.

 

His cock swelled up in my walls making me feel fuller, he thrusted one more time before he blew his load in me. I came right after, he pulled out and I squeaked. His thick, creamy cum ran down my legs. I was fucked out and I was about to fall asleep.

 

Levi picked me up and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, baby boy.” I nodded against his shoulder before I shut my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, an hour of writing rip~

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops~
> 
> Eren's Outfit ; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216201471


End file.
